Ruriko Kageyama
is one of the recurring characters of Fruits Basket Another. The daughter of the former president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club― Motoko Minagawa― Ruriko is the fanatic admirer and president of the Sohma Fan Club. She attends Kaibara High as a second-year student. Appearance Ruriko is a fair-skinned teenage girl of an average build and height. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother― having the same navy blue hair- and eye color. She has straight hair that goes just below her shoulders, worn into straight, evenly-cut bangs covering her forehead along with a headband. She is often depicted in the standard Kaibara High uniform. Personality Ruriko is an extremely passionate and enthusiastic girl who absolutely adores and loves the entire Sohma Family. In comparison to her mother who only adored Yuki Sohma, Ruriko despises favoritism and spends her time equally adoring all the Sohmas, girls and boys alike. While Ruriko can be gentle and loving towards the Sohmas, sometimes even a bit sly and teasing towards Hajime Sohma, she is usually passionate, dramatic, flamboyant and loud. She can become annoyed with people if they don't understand certain things, though she sometimes takes the time to properly "educate" people rather than reprimanding them. Despite her personality, she can occasionally display acts of kindness, responsibility, and levelheadedness, though she can also be very rude towards people she dislikes, particularly her teacher Makoto Takei. According to Hajime, Ruriko has a "bottomless optimism", which he mentions is both a strength and a weakness. Story Overview Relationships Sawa Mitoma Ruriko spent time educating Sawa on the Sohma family, as well as how to become a good class representative and a member of the student council. Although Sawa is at times put off by her personality, she appreciates her guidance. Since Sawa is spending much time with the Sohmas, Ruriko can be harsh towards her since she doesn't want her to bother them. Despite that, they seem to have developed a certain degree of friendship towards the end. Hajime Sohma Just like the other Sohmas, Ruriko loves and adores Hajime. Hajime, on the other hand, is not very comfortable with a fan club adoring him, and yearns for privacy and being away from the club's spotlight. Despite that, there is no hostility between the two, and Hajime's discomfort with Ruriko's love and the club is just played for the laughs. Aside from that, Ruriko appears to enjoy teasing Hajime. Mutsuki Sohma In contrast to her relationship with Hajime, Mutsuki and Ruriko get along very well. Mutsuki appreciates Ruriko's hard work in whatever she does for their family. He also apologizes to Ruriko on Hajime's behalf whenever he feels like he is too harsh. Additionally, Mutsuki sometimes uses Ruriko's advances to tease Hajime. In return, Ruriko loves and adores Mutsuki, having been a fan of his for a long time. Makoto Takei Ruriko has a heated rivalry with her teacher Takei. They often get into heated disputes, since Ruriko adores all Sohmas, and since Takei wants her to club to only adore Mutsuki. They are equally rude towards each other, with Ruriko comparing him to a devil who is worthy of hell. Ruriko is also often able to inflict more criticism due to the support from other students. Trivia *She has been to the Sohma's cottage once. Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Female